Secrets and Lies
by elizabethk
Summary: Four months on Will and Elizabeth are growing apart, and on his return to Port Royale Jack finds an unwelcome reception from Norrington. Please read and review! Rated for caution...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Please review if you liked it! Next chapter will be longer :)  
  
Elizabeth sat in the window seat, head forehead resting against the cool glass. A soft tear trickled down her face, resting at the corner of her mouth. She raised her head to look at the ships sail past, not sure what she was hoping to see. The gentle knock at the door startled her. She jumped.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I come in?" It was Will. With an effort she stood and wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath.  
"Yes. Come in." He entered the room with a smile and walked over to join her at the window. He sighed. "What a horrible day." She nodded.  
"Yes, horrible." He looked at her.  
"What's wrong, love?" She smiled at him.  
"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. What makes you say that?" He took her hand.  
"Nothing, you just seem a little down. But you're okay?"  
"Of course." She planted a quick kiss on his cheek thinking If only you knew.  
  
***  
  
Jack Sparrow flinched as the heavy manacles clamped shut around his wrists.  
"Jack Sparrow, pirate," Norrington spat the words out disdainfully. "you are under arrest." He smiled mirthlessly and turned to leave. Over his shoulder he added. "And don't expect another miraculous rescue. Your friends aren't aware of your presence in Port Royale and I intend to keep it that way." He raised his hand in an ironic salute. "Good day." Jack kept his eyes fixed to the ground, not out of cowardice or shame, but to give the impression of surrender while his mind raced furiously. As the guards roughly shoved him into the little cell he inwardly cursed his stupidity. Of all the idiot things to do! He leaned against the wall of the small room, he had one to himself this time, and wondered how he could escape this time. Today there was no dog with keys, no half pin barrel hinges. He shook the door frantically but to no avail. He leaned against the wall and sighed. He couldn't give up. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, he could do anything. He pulled his hat down over his eyes and thought of the Pearl.  
  
A/N Please review and tell me if you'd be interested in beta-ing my fics :) 


	2. Chapter Two

            _I'll tell him today.  _

            Elizabeth woke up with four words echoing in her head.  _I'll tell him today.  I'll tell him everything.  She wriggled and rolled over, wrapping the warm blanket around herself..  _I'll tell him today_.  She couldn't sleep.  She walked softly over to the window, shivering as the cold sea air brushed her skin.  The sun was dim on the horizon, just touching the edge of the sea, waiting to rise.  She climbed back into bed and lay on her back, hands clasped over her stomach.  __I'll tell him today, I will._

***

            Jack was woken to the sound of metal clattering on stone.  He opened one eye slowly and flinched when the light hit his hung-over senses.  He groaned.  

            "Bloody 'ell."  The light came streaming through the small window in a sharp beam of dusty daylight.  He pulled himself upright and went over to the hole in the wall.  His view was of a low wall, behind which he could see nothing but the sky.  He cursed.  He couldn't get his bearings.  He didn't know where he was.  He couldn't escape if he didn't know where in Port Royale he was.  For the first time in his life Jack Sparrow didn't have a plan.  He eyed the food that had been pushed into his cell with disgust.  A hunk of seeded bread floated in a bowl of noxious smelling green soup.  He tentatively dipped a finger in the soup and frowned.  It was cold.  Further testing proved it to be disgusting as well.  He put it to one side and continued to look out the window.  The sun was up now, brilliant in the cold blue sky.   Norrington's words of the night before came back to him.  "_Your friends aren't aware of your presence in Port Royale and I intend to keep it that way."  Jack thought of Will and Elizabeth and sighed.  He hated to admit it but it felt like they were his only hope.  _

***

            She cleared her throat.  "Will."  She said softly.  He didn't hear her.  "Will."  She repeated.  He turned around.

            "Yes, love?"  She swallowed.  

            "I've, I've got something to tell you…"  He smiled at her.

            "What is it?"  

            "I…"  She hesitated.  "I'm pregnant."  He enveloped her in a warm hug.

            "Liz that's fantastic!  How long have you known?  How many months are you?"  He was beaming at her.  She chewed on her lip.

            "About three months I think…"  They had been married for three months.  He grinned at her.

            "Think about it, Liz.  We're going to be parents!  I'm going to be a father!"  She forced a smile.  

            "Yes…"  She looked up at him sadly.  He gave her a strange look.   

            "What's wrong?  Don't you want it?"  She shook her head.

            "No.  Of course I want it…"  _What a lie_ she though.  _I didn't tell him everything.  What a lie.  He put his arm around her._


End file.
